


Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/You
Kudos: 36





	Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Headcanons

\- this was the closest his friends had seen him to going back to full boar since the war had ended

\- Dimitri was beside himself with worry. you’d been attacked in the middle of the night, and it was mere chance that one of the guards had found you and rushed you to the healers. now Mercedes was tending to your wounds as you clung to life

\- the one who had attacked you was quickly apprehended by Dedue and the others, and was being interrogated. Dimitri wasn’t allowed into the room where they were interrogating him, and that was for the best. he wasn’t feeling very merciful

\- when Dedue and Annette emerged with the information that it was her father who had apparently orchestrated this, Dimitri wasted no time in tracking the knight down. Annette trailed behind him as he interrogated Gilbert, demanding to know what madness had seized him to cause you harm

\- Gilbert admitted as much, and then stated his reasoning: his duty as to the royal family. he claimed that he was unconvinced you were fit to the task of helping Dimitri rule Faerghus. as the king was no longer with them, Gilbert felt that determining who would be suitable to share the throne with the future king fell to him. Dimitri vehemently disagreed with that statement, but Gilbert proceeded to explain that the intent had been to simply observe you and determine if you were suitable to be with Dimitri. the one who the others had caught had attacked you against orders

\- Dimitri still wasn’t feeling merciful. he sent Gilbert away from Fhirdiad - in fact, he sent him right home to his wife. perhaps some time with his spouse would remind him of what it meant to rely on someone. Dimitri relied on you, after all

\- the future king delegated as many of his duties as he could to others, for the time being. you took priority, and he would dote on you endlessly while you recovered. once your recovery was complete, Dimitri would make his intentions clear and propose to you - the ring on your finger served as a statement to any who saw the two of you, that the king loved you above all others


End file.
